Oh, You Know Me
by Emorull
Summary: Sam's always making friends, but what if all those friends are one person? And Sam is angel married? Sabriel.


Sam liked to think he was pretty simple, easy going, the sort of guy people got along with. Then he bumped into this lady in the subway. Well, she walked right into him, but Sam still felt like it was his fault. But honestly, this lady was like a chihuahua with anger issues.

And then Sam some how ended up getting them both coffee, and she was suddenly the happiest lady in the world and Sam isn't quite sure when the switch occur but probably around the same time he lost track of where Dean was. "Um, Marlow?"

She smiles, then frowning as another piece of her blonde, blonde hair falls over her eyes. She pushes it back forcefuly and Sam has to try not to laugh at how she manhandles her hair. Marlow's so petite and delicate and she dresses like it too, but it's like her personality never heard of those three words. "Yes Sammy?" Brilliant smile back on her face.

Sam doesn't even correct her, "Have you seen my brother?"

Marlow's eyes scrunch up as she laughs, "Honey, he winked at me, and mouthed the words 'Be good to my little bro', he left you."

"Oh." Stupid Dean, as fun as Marlow was, and Sam had to admit he kind of enjoyed her company, he was suppose to researching. Research didn't just magically happen. Just thinking about it made him frown.

Marlow frowned too. "I'm no mind reader, but this is bad? Is it work? Maybe I can help, I work at a library, I can help with research."

Sam grinned, "Are you sure you aren't a mind reader Marlow? Thats exactly what I need."

"Glad to be of help, but first I need another of those frappuccinos. Gotta get my fix or I'll be no help at all." Marlow waved over a waiter, ordered, got her coffee and off they were.

-(0)-

"Thanks Marlow." Sam waved from the library door. Marlow couldn't go with him, it was her shift, but she had helped tremendously.

She smiled from where he could see her at the front desk. "Glad to be of help, Sammy." The smirk on her face informed him that she called him that just to try and rile him up.

"No really, thank you so much, you have no idea how much help you were." How many lives you just saved, Sam smiled.

So did Marlow. "Anything for a friend." She called before running over to help people check out..

-(0)-

Dean was waiting at the motel, he pursed his lips, "So, did you get laid?" Sam scowled at him, waving his stack of papers. "Research man? You ditched a hot chick for your books?"

"No, she helped me." Dean's eyes bugged out, "She thought it was for my college class on mythology, teacher gives us a case and we have to solve it like the magic police. I can lie Dean." Sam added tiredly. "And Marlow was a lot of help."

Dean, having a one track mind, started singing, "Sammy's got a girlfriend, Sammy's got a girlfriend." Sam just smiled.

"Now let's go kill some kappas, Dean."

-(0)-

Sam was in a bar, he didn't want to really be in the bar but Dean did and Dean wanted Sam there, so here Sam was, clutching a beer and watching his drunk brother hit on drunk ladies. Great. Fantastic.

"Hey." Sam turned in the direction of the deep voice to see one hulking mountain of a man. Like the classic biker gang thug looking man. Except he looked cheerful, and Sam didn't feel afraid looking at him. The guy just radiated niceness. "Is that your brother?"

Sam sighed. "What'd he do?"

Mountain of muscle laughed. "Nothing to me, but Darcy might give him a run for his money, as in she'll steal anything valuable he's got. But he mentioned a brother so I swiped it before she could." He dumps Dean's wallet, and other little bits and pieces on the table. "Keep an eye on him, he's the sort that jump right into trouble. I should know."

Sam grins, and maybe it's the beer, but suddenly it just pops out and he finds himself smirking. "Oh do you?"

The bikers eyebrows go up, and he sits down. "Oh yes, yes I do. Let me tell you kid, one time, I was younger of course, I jumped a bear, for this girl. Bad choice, look at this." The guy pulls up his shirt, showing a multitude of nasty scars across his muscly stomach. "Doctor stitched me back up, you should have seen the medical bills, I couldn't afford college."

"Oh, that's nothing." Sam rolled up his pants leg. "Look at this one."

The guy blinked. "How'd you get it?"

Sam frowns. "Oh, um, fight, guy I pinned down with my foot had a knife." Which was sort of accurate, except it had been a flesh eating monster with wicked claws, but close enough.

"Does it ever hurt, like phantom pains?" The guy whispers. "Mine do."

Sam nodded. "Mmm, yeah. Yeah, they do."

Biker guy nods, "Well, dreariness is overrated, I'm getting a beer, what do you want to talk about?"

Sam doesn't quite remember that night, he remembers laughing, and drinking, and feeling good, relaxed, heck, happy. Than waking up the next morning, pleasantly hazy, tucked under the covers of his motel bed, Dean in his bed as well, and a nice little note explaining that biker guy had helped them get back and he had put their shoes at the door. Apparently Dean, even as drunk as he was, remembers enough of the night and has officially declared Sam is atleast bi. Sam says Dean must be too than because drunk Dean has mistaken more than one man for a woman.

That shuts Dean up. Most the time, and honestly, Sam didn't even think of the biker guy that way. It was just talking. And he was really nice, how' that make him bi, or as Dean sometimes said, gay? It was just talking.

-(0)-

Sam was getting use to showing up in a new town and just bumping into some person, old, young, man, woman, and getting along with them, so when that didn't happen he felt... Lonely. Dean thought it was funny, how now a days it seemed Sam easily made friends, Marlow, biker guy, Kaleb, Lacy, and more. But sitting in the town library, it was a small town and proportionally small library, Sam just felt lonely and maybe a little disappointed that he didn't just click with someone here.

That's how he came to think of it, he just clicked with a person he randomly bumped into, and they were buddies, just like that. He smiled at the librarian who came over. "Yes Mrs. Jayus?"

Mrs. Jayus was in her late fifties and had a surly disposition to match her angry voice. "How long have you been here young man?"

Sam tried to stay pleasant, was she literally going to kick him out because he'd been here too long for her liking? "A few hours."

Her frown soured. "My count is nine hours, Mr. Winchester and it is my assumption you have not eaten lunch and that the sorry excuse of a bagel and coffee you had with you this morning was your breakfast." She folded her arms in front of herself, taking on the resemblance of a mother scolding her child, but Mrs. Jayus was kind of that classically mean librarian and Sam wasn't thrilled about getting lectured.

"Um, yeah." Mrs. Jayus frowned more.

"You wait here young man." And she said it so sternly he actually felt a little ashamed, but Sam could have sworn she smirked as she stalked off. So Sam waited, why should he feel ashamed for eating a bagel and staying in a library for nine hours? Dean was probably in the bar. Jayus should be mad about that. Mrs. Jayus scuttled back over after a few minutes with a..Tray?

She went over to the opposite side of the table, set the tray down and slid it across the table. "You youngsters, all about speed and results, well you won't get anywhere if you don't care of yourself. Eat up, whatever you're looking for must be pretty important, hmm?"

Sam blinked, she almost sounded fond. "Ah, yeah, it's pretty important."

She nodded, gesturing to the sandwich. Sam picked it up and started eating. "I imagined so, I was worried at first, a hunter in my library, but you clearly weren't looking for me. You're looking for that Piasa that's been attacking Miller street."

Sam blinked. "Huh?" He looked down at the sandwich.

"I didn't poison it, stupid, I'm a witch. Now, you're looking for a Piasa, you'll get the most accurate information from Native American legends, they were much closer with nature and the Piasa. But really, just leave a deer hanging out and it'll come. I'll even enchant your weapons." She offered, leaning back in her chair, "Are you going to stare at me like I'm, as you youngsters say, farting rainbows all day?"

Sam shook his head, "No, but, why?" Mrs. Jayus cocked her head to the side, crossing her arms. "I mean, why help a hunter?"

"I like this town, and the Piasa threatens my town Samuel Winchester. None of the protective enchantments I've placed have been completely effective, I've weakened the Piasa, but weakened myself as well. Two hunters tip the scales."

"Okay. Sure, um-"

Mrs. Jayus sighed. "Midnight, twenty mile north of here, there's some woods, be there, come early." Sam just nodded. Mrs. Jayus smiled suddenly, "Is the sandwich good? I think I used too much mayo."

Sam blinked, "Um, it's really good actually. Thanks."

She shrugged. "Hunters can't kill on empty stomachs, but you're welcome. Now finish up and drag your brother out of that bar, he's worthless if he's not semi-sober."

Sam laughed, "Well do."

-(0)-

"Literally Sammy, a witch, she probably set a trap or something." Dean would have hit him over the head but he needed to steer, so instead he just swore. "Goddamnit Sammy. What were you thinking?!"

Sam shrugged, "That she made really good sandwiches."

"What?!" Dean slammed the break and Sam flew forward, maybe he should have put on the seat belt. "You ate food a witch made?!"

"Yes!" Sam yelled. "I ate witch food while you got drunk doing nothing and people were getting ate by a Piasa. Now shut up!"

"Nicely put, now both of you quiet down, the Piasa should be here any hour. What did you bring for me to enchant boys?" Sam blinked as Mrs. Jayus slipped out of the shadows in an inky black suit. All sharp edges, nothing soft about her.

"Um, knifes, guns, basics." Sam sputter. Jayus stalked up to the car.

"Show me." She ordered.

-(0)-

Dean grinned. "Dude, I just killed a freaking Dragon."

"Piasa." Jayus corrected, "I'll dispose of the body." She walked up to the beast, "Oh, and Sam?"

"Yeah?" He grunts, looking at his arm, Piasa had slashed it up pretty good when it had tried to fly off with him, but Jayus had hit it with some spell.

"Wash your arm with pure stream water before anything else, or you're going to lose that arm." She smiled brightly at him.

"Oh, thanks." Sam nodded as Dean followed him, it was weird leaving the clean up to a witch. But the farther away they got the more Sam kind of missed Jayus, for all her quirks, she was nice to have around, Dean just wanted to keep hunting with a witch.

"Dude she made my gun glow, we have to do that again." Sam just sighed and plunged his arm into the stream.

-(0)-

Sam waited while Dean did snooping, just vacantly staring ahead. "You mind telling me what you boys are looking for?" Oh, janitor. Nice looking guy.

Sam put on his professional face, "Just some deaths. Do you know anything?"

The janitor hums thoughtfully, jangling his keys. "They were all jackasses?"

"Oh." Well, so the killer dislike jerks? Sam could see that, seemed the killer had a sense of humor and that's what everyone seemed to be saying. Victims=Douches.

The janitor looked apologetic, "Sorry, too coarse for you?"

"No, thank you for your time sir." Sam nodded and headed over to Dean, but not without hearing the Janitor say one little thing.

"I have all the time in the world kid, happy to help."

-(0)-

Things could have gone worse, how? Sam doesn't know but he figures it could of. Dean killed the Trickster, everything was good though, Dean wasn't too mad with him now and yeah, ugh. "Can I get you anything?"

Sam looked up at the waiter, Jack, "Oh sorry, um, burger and fries." God, he prayed he had enough cash on him to pay, wait, of course he had enough, what burger costs more than twenty dollars?

"Alright sir."

Yeah, everything was fine, and Sam was tired, so tired he did even really care that the Trickster look nearly identical to his waiter.

-(0)-

Sam had gotten use to this, Dean goes to a bar to get drunk, Sam goes even though he doesn't want to, Sam bumps into some random person. Tonight that random person was named Alexis, Alexis was interesting. Firstly, she knew mythology, second, she ignored Dean like she ignored anyone who dared offer to buy her a drink.

Alexis hated alcohol with a passion, and Sam felt lucky he hadn't order anything but water yet from the glare she sent at his brother when Dean tried to drunkenly flirt with her. "I'm fire, drunk people can't handle fire." Sam glared at him too. Dean left.

That other thing about Alexis, she had this way of getting Sam to talk, she would tell stories, and they weren't short ones, but she got him to talk too, and talk, and talk. And eventually when things got a little emotional for her taste's, she brought him to an empty park by a dam.

She lead him right up to the river's edge, the dam roared. "Scream, cry, whatever." She yelled. "No one can hear."

And Sam wanted to tell her she was crazy, completely nuts, but after a bit he found himself sitting down and bawling. Alexis just stood there, unfazed. After a while, and Sam had no clue how long a while was, he was just mad, he was done crying and now he was mad, at dad, at Dean, at God. And then he said it. "I hate God."

"Mmm?" That got Alexis's interest, she sat next to him. "Explain."

Sam sighed, "Well, life sucks, and he has some big plan? It all part of the plan? If this is his plan he's evil."

Alexis laughed. "Perhaps, now my angsty, broody, tree of a man. Throw some rocks."

And Sam did it, Alexis threw a few. She whipped them like she was furious, which was the most passion she'd shown all night. Then she stopped. "I think there's a fight. In the bar."

One more thing about Alexis, she could scream and yell so shrill, like a hawk, and it hurt the ears of the sober and was worse on that of the drunk, in a few shrieks and she had them down, but something about how she moved suggested Alexis was more than happy to pound a few drunk brawlers.

She even found Dean, and shoved his knocked out teeth in, turns out she lived on the street since she was little. Sam didn't think he could pin Dean down and shove three teeth into his mouth, even if Dean was pretty drunk.

Sam sighed as he dragged Dean back to the Impala. "Thanks." He told Alexis.

She just smiled. "Oh, it was a blast Sammy boy. I hope you feel better and be happy, blah, blah. Now, I have to go." And she left Sam standing by the Impala with a strange look on his face. Sammy boy?

-(0)-

Sam sat tensely at the bar, Dean and him had done a pretty normal job, some ghosts, and Dean felt like celebrating, aka, go to the bar like usual. So Sam waited on his barstool, nursing a beer.

Someone sat next to him, a dark brunette with green eyes and a strong jaw line. She smiled. "Hey."

Sam nodded. "Hey." He tried to sound relaxed but judging by her frown he didn't sound very relaxed.

She rested a hand on his arm. "You okay? Are you sick?" Sam frowned now. "You don't look very good." She explained, taking the hand away. "Is it contagious?" She smiled jokingly.

"I'm not sick." Sam mumbled.

"Hmm, okay, well, Not Sick, I am Lila. Nice to meet you." She flashed a big smile, brushing some hair behind her ear. "So Not Sick, you want to go somewhere?"

He rolled his eyes, "My name is Sam, and yes, that'd be great." If Dean didn't kill him for borrowing the Impala, it would be. Lila smirked, hopping off the bar stool and following him outside to the Impala.

"Where are we going?" She whispered.

Sam smiled. "Oh, somewhere nice and private." Lila smiled.

"Perfect.

Sam nodded. "Oh yes, it's perfect." He pulled up to the empty field, it was all dirt right now, he'd scouted it out early. Perfect. Lila leaned in, hand on his arm again. "Wait! Wait, I want to show you something first."

She frowned. "Okay?"

"Follow me." Sam jumped out and open her door, helping her out, she hooked herself onto his arm, and they walked out into the field. "Nice night?" He offered.

"Yes, but Sam, why are we out here?" She pursed her lips, clearly puzzled.

You'll see, now stand right here." Sam smiled reassuringly, backed up a few feet, bent down to the grounder, and lit the holy oil. Lila screamed in terror as the flames roared to life, trapping her in a circle. Sam sighed, putting the lighter away. "Okay Gabe, explain."

Lilia laughed. "What are y-"

Sam frowned, "Gabriel." He muttered. "If you keep playing games I'll leave you in there all night. And shoot you a few times."

"Fine." And suddenly Lila is gone, and Gabriel stands there pouting. "You really know how to ruin the mood Sammy boy, holy oil? Not sexy."

Sam sighs. "So you've been befriending me constantly? Do I even have a friend who isn't secretly you?"

"Um... No?"

"God Gabe, why'd you do this?" Sam crossed his arms, "You could have just been you, I'd be fine hanging out with you, go to bars and stuff. I don't mind, you can be you."

Gabriel smiled. "Really?"

Sam smiled too, even though he was fairly certain he would regret this. "Yeah." And he put out the holy oil fire.

Sam, had to admit, he clicked with Gabriel, and he didn't get it. Gabriel killed Dean, over and over, Gabriel this, Gabriel that, Gabriel trouble, Gabriel bad. But he clicked, and the archangel sure was smug about it, as in every time Sam saw him he got an earful of Sammy boy and BFF nicknacks. He wore the one necklace, the corny split in half heart, just to appease Gabriel, and because Gabriel had done something to the necklace so everytime Sam threw it away, it appeared back in his pocket. Without fail. But trying to throw it away cause one other thing.

Gabriel would show up shortly with candy and whiz Sam off to some place, flirt with anything with two legs, including Sam, and return Sam later. Sam hated to admit how much he enjoyed the trips. Beaches, jungles, mountains, museums, Sam even visited a liquor shop called 'Tequila Mockingbird' and got Dean a little something.

Not that Sam was happy that Gabriel pretty much would kidnap him, but it was nice to just do something other than hunt monsters, be in pain, and sleep in tiny motel beds.

So Sam laid on his beach towel, he had accidently torn the necklace off while getting out of his shirt, but apparently that counted as throwing it out and was now on some beach in Hawaii, basking in the sun. It just made him more sleepy, at least he had sunglasses. He could feel Gabriel pouting next to him.

"I am not pouting." Gabriel threw a chocolate kiss at him.

"Gabe, I was going to bed, okay, accident, it's your fault the chain's so weak. Now I'm sleeping, not swimming." And with that Sam rolled onto his side so his back was to the candy throwing archangel. "And stop reading my mind." Sam mumbled.

Gabriel huffed. "Well sorry, normally you throw it out in a bad mood, I'll just never try and cheer you up or help again." Sam rolled his eyes, he'd had lived just fine before Gabriel had popped into his life.

"Oh no, you didn't, I was there and you totally needed my help, you just never realized it was me. But hey! I gave you an upgrade, cause I am so awesome." Sam could feel Gabriel's sticky finger looping a warm metal chain around his neck, he sighed and lifted his head. Sam had learned it was just best to go with things when it came to Gabriel. Sam heard a little click. "Really strong chain, and it's not pink, very hard core and masculine."

Suddenly a mirror appeared in front of Sam, but he was so tired he just blinked, sighed and looked at Gabriel's handiwork. "What is this stuff?" It was silver colored metal, but not silver, and the chain was the kind that look like a cord and was made of a billion little metal rings. The heart that hung on it was different, still just a half but it had such tiny patterns on it that Sam's tired eyes could only vaguely register them.

"Oh, just titanium, anything for my BFF." Sam sighed affirmatively, although he was fairly certain he should scold Gabriel for giving him something expensive like this. Then again, Gabriel probably just snapped his fingers and had it.

He fell asleep to the feel of a marker on his back.

-(0)-

Normally Castiel watches Dean sleep, Sam knows this, so waking up to Castiel standing pensively over his bed is... A weird way to wake up. Sam rolls off of his stomach and clears his throat. "Can I help you?"

Castiel cocks his head to the side. "I would like to give my blessing to your relationship with my elder brother Gabriel, at first, I must admit I thought you were just a little fling, but I now, quite blatantly, see the depth of his commitment to you." He gives a little smile. "I was not sure if Gabriel was capable of such a relationship."

"Huh?"

Castiel frowned, "You are not... 'Dating' Gabriel?"

"No." Sam shakes his head, before a dawning sense of horror washes over him. "Castiel, why did you think we were dating?"

Castiel pauses before answering, "He said so." And just how carefully, how slowly Castiel speaks sets off warning signals in Sam's brain.

"Oh? When did he say that?" Sam asks in his most casual, relaxed voice.

"Well, not say," Castiel corrects in his gravelly monotone, head cocked to the side, "He wrote it on your back, did he not tell you?"

Sam bit his tongue, sighed, and sat up against the headboard, crossing his arms pensively. "He wrote it on my back? Gabriel? On a scale of 1-10, how inappropriate is it?"

Castiel shook his head. "Oh, it's very beautiful enochian. I could read it to you-"

"It's not inappropriate?" Castiel nodded. Sam grimaced, well, that gave him less to yell about. "How big is it?"

Castiel frowned. "It occupies all visible parts of your backside."

"Castiel, please go bug Dean, and don't let him come in."

Castiel vanishes, and Sam pulled the necklace off. A few moments later Gabriel stood in front of him with to huge ice cream cones. "Wasn't sure what kind you liked." The archangel murmured as he sat plopped down on the bed and handed Sam a cone. Sam took it, mainly because ice cream looked really good. "So.. What's up pouty face?"

"My back, Gabe." Sam tried to frown as he licked the cone. "And all the ice cream in the world won't save you if it's permanent."

Gabriel laughed nervously. "Oh, that."

"Yes, that. Explain." And Sam took a big bite out of the ice cream, good stuff, then again Gabriel brought it. Of course it was good.

"Ah, don't kill me?" Gabriel started slowly, "But we may or not be pretty much angel married?"

Sam almost choked on the ice cream, but it melted. "What?!"

"Hey, I wasn't happy either, okay?" Gabriel threw up his free arm. "I guess Dad decided to make one more screw up before he disappeared, do have any idea how mad I was when I found out I was bonded to a Winchester? A hunter? The guy who was my crazy brother's true vessel? It was not a picnic, let me tell you, so I figured I'd check you out and..." Gabriel's face screwed up. "I was so dang nasty to you, and you just kept apologizing and got me coffee. You're too nice, and then I kept popping in, checking on you, next thing I knew it was all I thought about and... I guess Dad didn't screw up because I do like you Sam."

"Angel married?" Sam repeated.

"Mmm, yep. Not everyday you get an Archangel for a husband, am I right?" Gabriel grinned before turning his attention back to his ice cream.

"Well, it could be worse." Gabriel hummed. "I could be married to Michael."

"Ewww." Gabriel vanished the ice cream. "Eww, bad Sammy. Don't make me think the thought." Suddenly Gabriel perks up. "Hey, you aren't trying to kill me, so can we go on official dates now?"

Sam sighed, "I guess." Because if there was one things Sam knew about Gabriel, it was that he should just roll with it. "Anything else I should know?"

"Mmm, well." Gabriel flopped across Sam's lap. "I am very vain and demand all the credit and fun things, you can deal with the crap, and I'll make it worth it." Gabriel waggled his eyebrows mischiefly. "And I will be very high maintenance."

"Of course." Sam nodded. "Now get out of my bed before I break out the holy oil."

Gabriel shot up. "But I'm your husband!"

Sam nodded with a lazy smile. "Yep, and I am going back to sleep, you go tell Dean."

"He'll kill me!" Gabriel waved his arms around. Sam glared at him. "Fine." Gabriel stalked over to the door. "You're so lucky I love you or I'd have turned you back into the Impala." And then he slammed the door and went to his potential doom.

Sam went to sleep. Finally.

* * *

R and R!


End file.
